mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2
Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 ist die zweite Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Zusammenfassung :Erzählerin: Das geschah bisher in My little Pony... :Twilight Sparkle: Du wolltest mich sehen? Wegen einer Prüfung? :Prinzessin Celestia: Das Kristall-Königreich ist zurückgekehrt. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie bitte? Ich soll helfen, ein ganzes Königreich zu beschützen? :Prinzessin Celestia: Am Ende wird es so kommen, dass du es bist. Und nur du. :Twilight Sparkle: Offscreen Aber was wenn ich versage? :Shining Armor: Nun, das Königreich ist... nichts das einzige, das zurückgekehrt ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Los, lauft! :Pinkie Pie: Das ist funkeltastisch! :Shining Armor: Cadance bemüht sich mit all ihrer Kraft ihren Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Und ich versuche alle möglichen Anzeichen in der Arktis zu deuten, aber die Kristallponys hatten zu wenige Informationen für uns. :Rarity: Kristallponys? :Kristallpony: Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch helfen. Aber ich erinnere mich an nichts, was vor König Sombras Regentschaft passiert ist. japst :Twilight Sparkle: Die Geschichte des Kristall-Königreichs. Auf der letzten Seite wird ein Kristallherz als Hauptattraktion erwähnt. Ich hab es mit meiner Magie aus einem Kristallblock herausgeschnitten. :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Der ganze Sinn des Kristalljahrmarktes liegt darin, den Geist der Ponys anzuregen, damit das Licht in ihnen das Kristallherz versorgt. So ist das Königreich geschützt. :Rainbow Dash: Ich glaube, wir kriegen da ein Problem. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Relikt ist. :Prinzessin Cadance: Ist schon in Ordnung, Twilight. :Shining Armor: Twily. :<<Titellied>> Der Angriff :Shining Armor: Das Königreich wird angegriffen. :König Sombra: brüllt :Heult :Armor hilft Cadance auf :kommt zu sich und errichtet das Kraftfeld neu :versucht noch rein zu kommen aber zu späte :Stück von Sombras Horn wird Abgetrennt und fällt ins Königreich :Shining Armor: Ich muss unbedingt das Kristallherz finden! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, du bleibst hier bei Cadance. Sie braucht dich, Shining Armor. Ich finde das Kristallherz! :Rainbow Dash: Gesagt, getan. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe versucht, herauszufinden, was genau Celestia's Prüfung sein wird. Wahrscheinlich soll ich das Kristallherz zurückholen. Aber du kannst auch etwas für mich tun! :Rainbow Dash: Was denn? :Twilight Sparkle: Du musst mit den anderen dafür sorgen, dass der Jahrmarkt weitergeht. :Rainbow Dash: Was? Während dieses Ding ins Königreich eindringt? :Twilight Sparkle: Der Sinn des Jahrmarkts liegt darin, den Geist der Kristallponys anzuregen, damit sie das Kristallherz aktivieren können. :Rainbow Dash: Ja. Und? :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn die Kristallponys herausfinden, dass König Sombra wieder versucht, die Macht zu übernehmen, dann kann ihr Geist nicht angeregt werden. Dann ist es egal, ob ich das Kristallherz finde. Sie können es nicht mehr aktivieren. Ihr müsst sie auf dem Jahrmarkt bei Laune halten! :Rainbow Dash: Alles klar, wir halten auf dem Jahrmarkt die Kristallponys bei Laune. Wird erledigt! :Shining Armor: Twily, sei vorsichtig! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, bin ich. :König Sombra: stöhnt :von Sombras Horn schlägt Wurzeln Botengang :Jahrmarktsmusik :reden im Hintergrund :Rainbow Dash: Okay, geflüstert Twilight... undeutlich. :Rarity: Huh?! Hi! Ich hab gerade herausgefunden, dass sie Fohlenschminken für die Kleinen anbieten, hehe. [[Spike] ins Ohr] :Spike: Aha, können wir auch machen. Twilight hat was geplant? :Rarity: Er... lässt sich so wahnsinnig gern sein Gesicht bemalen, hehe. Wo ist das Herz? :Rainbow Dash: Wer möchte ein Flügelhorn? :Pinkie Pie: Ich möchte ein Flügelhorn! :Rainbow Dash: Wer möchte sonst noch ein Flügelhorn? :Pinkie Pie: Ich möchte ein FLÜGELHORN! :Spike: Twilight, warte! Ich komme mit dir. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss versuchen, das Kristallherz selbst zu finden. :Spike: Ich weiß, aber ich rühre nicht eine Klaue, um dir zu helfen. Hehe. :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht eine Klaue, Spike. :Spike: Wo genau reiten wir nochmal hin? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaub ich weiß, wo König Sombra das Kristallherz versteckt hat. :Spike: Im Schloss? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube, dass der König sich darauf verlassen hat, dass kein Pony dort danach suchen wird. Sie hatten zuviel Angst, es zu tun. :Spike: Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. :Twilight Sparkle: Das hoffen wir beide. :fällt quietschend ins Schloss Aufmunterungen :nähert sich dem falschen Herz :Rainbow Dash: Hey, was guckst du denn so? zieht sich zurück Hab ich's mir doch gedacht! :Applejack: leise Äh, Rainbow Dash. Wir sollten uns so benehmen, als wäre alles in Ordnung. :Rainbow Dash: Das ist richtig. Uah. grunzt :Applejack: Was ich damit meinte ist, dass ich dafür sorge, dass die Ponys das falsche Kristallherz nicht sehen, während du sie mit deinen Flugkünsten ablenkst. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das die Ponys in eine ziemlich gute Stimmung versetzt, wenn ich meine Flugkünste vorführe. :blöckt :Rainbow Dash: Komm mit, Ritter Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Hä? :Rainbow Dash: Es ist Showtime! :Applejack: Na, Ponyfreundin. Gefällt dir der Jahrmarkt? :Kristallpony 1: Ja, ich hatte seit tausend Jahren nichtmehr soviel Spaß. :Applejack: Oh, das ist ja toll. Ihr müsst den Geist von Liebe und Gemeindschaft erneuern, wenn ihr dem Kristallherz Macht geben wollt, oder? :Kristallpony 1: Meinst du, ich kann es vielleicht schon vor der Zeremonie sehen? Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen. :Applejack: Nun, ich kann dich verstehen, aber, äh... oh, ich finde, es ist ganz schön warm geworden. Ich wette, du möchtest dich gern mit etwas Kristall-Königreich Nektar erfrischen. Äh, schon das Kristallschmelzgebäck probiert? Ein altes Rezept aus dem Kristall-Königreich. Es schmeckt ausgezeichnet. Äh, ich hab gehört, dass die Turnierkämpfe bald beginnen, das solltest du nicht verpassen. sich selbst Beeil dich, Twilight. Diese Kristallponys sind ja noch neugieriger als Katzen... Im Schloss :Twilight Sparkle: keucht stöhnt :Spike: keucht :Twilight Sparkle: Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein, es muss hier sein! Nicht eine Klaue, Spike. :Spike: Äh, hehehehe... :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia's Befehl. :Rückblende ::Prinzessin Celestia: Wenn das Königreich voller Hoffnung und Liebe ist, kann man auch in ganz Equestria Hoffnung und Liebe spüren. Aber wenn plötzlich Angst und Hass herrschen... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, natürlich. :Spike: Uff, ohh... Was? hast du’s gefunden? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, weil das hier nicht König Sombras Schloss ist. :Spike: Mh, hat er denn nicht hier gelebt, als er König war? :Twilight Sparkle: Doch, sicher. Aber so hat es hier nicht ausgesehen. angestrengt :öffnet sich :Spike: Wow! Wann hast du das denn gelernt? :Twilight Sparkle: Diesen kleinen Trick hat mir Celestia beigebracht. :Spike: schluckt :Twilight Sparkle: Du bleibst hier. :Spike: Äh, wenn du darauf bestehst. hallend Kannst du da unten schon irgendetwas erkennen? :Twilight Sparkle: hallend Noch nicht, ich kann dir nichtmal sagen, wie weit es noch runter geht. :lässt einen Kristall fallen :Aufprall :Twilight Sparkle: hallend Spike? :Spike: hallend Ja? :Twilight Sparkle: hallend Sieh mal aus dem Fenster. :Donnern :König Sombra: Jaa... Kristalle... :Spike: Das sieht nicht gut aus. Cadance Kräfte scheinen noch schneller zu schwinden als vorher. :rennt Treppe runter :bröckelt ab. Twilight fällt :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh! Ngh! Au, ngh, ngh, ngh! :kann sich mit Magie gerade noch vor Aufprall retten :Spike: hallend Twilight? Geht es dir gut? :Twilight Sparkle: hallend Ja. :entdeckt eine Tür :flieht vor Twilight :Twilight Sparkle: Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ngh! Hör auf herum zu fliegen! Ngh! :erwischt und öffnet Tür :Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Ich glaube, hier ist es. Hä? :geht durch Tür Die größten Angst :Prinzessin Celestia: Was machst du denn hier? :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Ahnung, ich habe eine Tür geöffnet... :Prinzessin Celestia: Jetzt musst du gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wohin denn gehen? :Prinzessin Celestia: Das interessiert mich nicht. Du bist durchgefallen, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: keucht :Twilight Sparkle: Aber ich verstehe das nicht, die Prüfung... :Prinzessin Celestia: Tut mir leid, du hast die nächste Stufe deiner Studien nicht erreicht. Und du wirst deine Studien auch nicht mehr weiter fortsetzen! :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr deine Schülerin bin, wenn ich versage. :Prinzessin Celestia: Habe ich das nicht? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber... was soll ich jetzt tun? :Spike: hallend Twilight? Twilight?! Twilight! Twilight! Ich weiß, ich sollte oben bleiben, aber du warst so lange hier unten und hast nicht geantwortet und ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und du hast nur die Wand angestarrt und ich hab dich gerufen, aber du hast gar nicht reagiert. Worauf hast du gestarrt? Ich meine, es ist doch nur eine Wand. Ponyville? Wie komme ich denn... Nein! Ich will aber nicht gehen! Bitte Twilight, nein! Zwing mich nicht! :fällt zu :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist König Sombra's dunkle Magie. Eine Tür, die dich zu deinen schlimmsten Ängsten führt. :Spike: Wir waren zu hause. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst. Du hast mich fort geschickt. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, das wird niemals passieren. Ich werde dich niemals fortschicken. Und ich werde auch nicht versagen! :entzaubert die Tür :und Twilight gehen durch die Tür :Spike: hallend Was gibts da zu sehen? :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Treppen... Eine... ziemlich lange Treppe. seuzt Vielleicht solltest du mich diesmal begleiten. Die Show muss weitergehen :Donnern :König Sombra: lacht :jubeln :Donnern :erönt :Fluttershy: Aaah! Aahahaha! :jubeln :Pony: Bravo, Ritter Rainbow Dash! :Fluttershy: Gab es denn nirgendwo ein anderes Pony, das diese Turniervorführung mit dir machen konnte? :Rainbow Dash: Es hängt das Schicksal eines ganzen Königreiches davon ab, wie gut wir diese Ponys unterhalten. Aber... wenn das so ist, dass dir das offenbar nichts bedeutet... :Fluttershy: schluchzt :Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay. Beim nächsten Mal greif ich nicht so hart an. Aber auch nicht zu lasch! Schließlich muss ich auch meinen Ruf wahren. :Knistern Schatz gefunden :Twilight Sparkle: keucht :Spike: ächzt Was wenn das auch einer seiner Zauber ist? Er erschafft eine Tür, die einen zu den schlimmsten Ängsten führt, warum dann nicht auch eine Treppe, die niemals endet? :Twilight Sparkle: Halt dich an mir fest. stöhnt :Spike: Äh... stöhnt :Twilight Sparkle: Whooooo! :Kristallpony 2: Aaah! :Applejack: Äh, wartet... noch ein Momentchen. :Rarity: Das Material an meinem traditionellen Webstand ist fast aufgebraucht. Ich hab gerade einen Hut aus drei Strohhalmen und einem Trinkstäbchen gewebt. Ich habe es hinbekommen... aber trotzdem... :Applejack: Wir müssen tun, was wir können, um diesen Jahrmarkt am Laufen zu halten. Die Prinzessin sieht sehr geschwächt aus. Ich kann mir denken, dass ihre Magie nicht mehr sehr lange reicht. Aber es wird alles gut. Diese Ponys werden dem Kristallherz Macht verleihen und wenn das der Fall ist, werden wir ihre Magie nicht mehr benötigen. :Pinkie Pie: Ich hoffe, dass es bald soweit ist, selbst ich kann diese Party nicht ewig in Gang halten. Uah, uah! schreit Gh! :Krachen :japsen :Kristallpony 3: Das ist nicht unser Kristallherz. :Rarity: verlegen Nein, natürlich ist es das nicht. Das echte Kristallherz ist... :Applejack: ...auf dem Weg. :Rarity: zu Applejack Ich hätte beinahe gesagt, es wird gerade poliert, um noch mehr Zeit zu gewinnen. :Applejack: Ups... :Donnern :rufen panisch durcheinander :König Sombra: Kristallherzzz... :Twilight Sparkle: Wooooooow! Hahaha! Ich habe alles über Gravitationszauber für die Prüfung gelernt. Wie`s aussieht, war ich perfekt vorbereitet! Whoohuu! :pfeift :Alarmsirene :König Sombra: Huh? Grrrrr... lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Das Herz! Wo ist das Kristallherz? :Spike: Hier! Es ist vorhin zu mir gerollt. :Twilight Sparkle: Bleib sofort stehen. Du darfst dich nicht in meine Richtung bewegen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich wollte unbedingt dieses Herz. Ich hab doch gesehen, was dort draußen vor sich ging! :Spike: Du musst da rauskommen, Twilight! Du sollst Prinzessin Cadance doch das Kristallherz überreichen. Wenn du es nicht tust, bist du beim Test durchgefallen. :Twilight Sparkle: König Sombra greift das Kristall-Königreich an. Und er kann auch die Ponys jeden Moment angreifen. Und Prinzessin Cadance und mein Bruder und meine Freunde. Es bleibt nicht genug Zeit für mich, um einen Weg hieraus zu finden. Du bist derjenige, der das Kristallherz zum Jahrmarkt bringen muss! :Spike: Ich? Aber Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: Geh! :Spike: Aber... :Twilight Sparkle: GEH SCHON! Licht besiegt die Schatten :reden durcheinander :Applejack: Zerbrecht euch mal nicht eure wunderschönen Kristallponyköpfchen. Das echte Kristallherz wird jede Sekunde hier sein. :Rarity: zu Applejack Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie dir wirklich glauben. :Applejack: zu Rarity Ich glaube mir noch nicht einmal selbst. :Prinzessin Cadance: ächzt :Kristallpony 4: Er ist zurück! Ich ertrag das nicht! :König Sombra: grollt Meine treuen Kristallsklaven... :Spike: Ooh, uoh. Hey! Hier oben! :Rarity: Spike? :Spike: Ich habe das Kristallherz! :König Sombra: Grrrrr, es gehört mir! :Krachen :König Sombra: Grrrr. :Rarity: japst Spikey-wikey! :König Sombra: Ngh! schleckt :Kristallpony 5: Seht nur, die Kristallprinzessin! :Krachen :Prinzessin Cadance: Das Kristallherz ist zurückgekehrt! Benutzt das Licht und die Liebe in euch, damit König Sombra keinen Zutritt dazu hat! :König Sombra: Was? Nein. Nein! Halt! :Rarity: vergnügt :Krachen :König Sombra: schreit :jubeln :Spike: seufzt :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Gute Arbeit, Spike. Der Abschied :Rarity: seufzt Ich wünschte, es würde für immer so bleiben. Habt ihr gesehen, wie wunderschön meine Mähne gefunkelt hat? :Applejack: Aber manche Dinge sind viel schöner, wenn sie eine Rarität bleiben. :Rarity: Ohoho. :Shining Armor: Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Du kannst ja nicht ewig mein Hinterteil retten, so langsam wird mir das peinlich. :Twilight Sparkle Am Ende war nicht ich es, die dich gerettet hat. Es war Spike. :Shining Armor: Das war nur ein Test, vielleicht kannst du ihn wiederholen. Uh? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn mich nochmal machen lässt. Bestanden :Spike: Reiß dich zusammen, Kumpel. Du musst stark bleiben! Für Twilight. :Prinzessin Celestia: Es ist wunderschön. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wünschte, ich hätte es geschafft, wie du es gewollt hast. Aber so war’s nicht. :Prinzessin Celestia: Twilight, ich habe es so verstanden, dass Spike das Kristallherz zu Cadance gebracht hat, weil du nicht sicher warst, schnell genug einen Weg zu finden, um aus dem Turm zu fliehen. Du wolltest die Zukunft der Einwohner des Kristall-Königreiches nicht riskieren, nur um deine eigene zu sichern. Es macht mich so glücklich, eine Schülerin zu haben, die sich nicht nur um ihre eigenen Interessen kümmert, sondern diese auch für andere opfert, wenn es sein muss. :Twilight Sparkle: Dann heißt das... :Spike: Sie wird sowas von durchfallen! Reiß dich zusammen, Kumpel. Du musst stark bleiben! Für Twilight. :geht auf :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab bestanden! :jubeln Heimwärts :Rarity ::Du hast gezeigt, dass man es kann, ::Vorausgesetzt man strengt sich an. ::Gab es Zweifel auch zu Hauf, ::du gabst die... :[Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack] ::... Hoffnung niemals auf. :Applejack ::Du zeigtest uns mit deiner Kraft... :Pie ::... was man mit hohem Einsatz schafft. :Knacken :Fluttershy ::Dass du Erfolg hast war uns klar, :Dash ::Als ob’s bei Twilight jemals anders war. :[Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack] ::Gibt es Zweifel auch zu Hauf, ::Es wird gut gehen, verlass dich drauf. :[Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack] ::Was auch geschieht... :Sparkle ::Was auch geschieht... :[Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike] ::Egal was kommt... :Sparkle ::Egal was kommt... :Rarity ::Was auch geschieht... :[Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike] ::...gib niemals auf! :Spike: Ähähä, ich wusste, dass alles gut ausgehen wird. Huh... :<> Navboxen en:Transcripts/The_Crystal_Empire_-_Part_2 es:Transcripciones/El_Imperio_de_Cristal,_Parte_2 pl:Transkrypty/Kryształowe_Królestwo_(odcinki)#Cz.C4.99.C5.9B.C4.87_2 Kategorie:Dritte Staffel